new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sans
Entrance: Snoozin' Sans is in his Hot Dog stand taking a nap, before he wakes up and hops into the battle. Moveset Neutral B: Gaster Blaster Sans creates one of his Gaster Blasters in front of him and causes it to shoot an energy projectile forwards, or in any of the four cardinal directions if you select them with the analog stick while the blaster is out. Holding B will make the blaster charge up to fire a laser beam, automatically firing once you reach full charge. You can also shield to store this beam for a later use (in a similar way to Samus' Charge Shot). Move Origin In the Genocide fight against Sans, he summons large Gaster Blasters to fire at Frisk. They aimed in all sorts of directions and were an essential part of his fight. Side B: Bones Sans tosses a bone across the screen in a straight line, causing it to fall if it goes off a ledge. The more you don't use this move, the bigger the bone will be, dealing more damage and having a larger hitbox, while constantly using this move will cause the opposite effect (smaller and weaker bones). Bones can also reflect projectiles. Charging the move by holding B will make Sans toss a blue bone, which can only damage opponents that are moving, making it ideal for pressuring, but losing the effect of reflecting projectiles. Blue bones are also affected by the cooldown mechanic, meaning they can be bigger or smaller depending on how much you use them. Move Origin Sans' boss fight consisted of dodging lots of bones: blue and white. The bones also consisted of different sizes to trip up the player. The blue mechanic also comes directly from Undertale: blue attacks don't hurt you if you stand still. Up B: Shortcut Sans winks and teleports. By default he'll go up, but you're able to select where do you want him to teleport by tilting the stick. In midair, Sans will stay a bit in place while floating before teleporting, making it easier for players to select where they want to teleport. The starting frames of this attack have invincibility frames, meaning that if Sans gets hit he will not get hurt. Whenever Sans is hit while he has invincibility frames, text reading "MISS" will appear above him. Move Origin Sans had a strange power of utilizing "shortcuts" to reach multiple parts of the underground fairly quickly. This has been presumed to be a simple teleportation power, and this reflects in how the Up B functions. Down B: Sparing Sans holds his arm in front of him. If anyone touches or attacks him in this state, he will teleport them away into midair and turn their soul blue. When opponents have a blue soul, they are heavier and jump lower, making it harder for them to recover. This effect lasts for 10 seconds before they go back to normal. Move Origin The mechanic of being dark blue is ripped right out of Undertale and Sans' boss fight, where both play a central mechanic. Being blue makes the soul heavier and gives it an ability to jump as opposed to floating. Final Smash: A Bad Time Sans turns his face to the camera as a blue circle appears around him. Anyone touched by that circle will be stunned and Sans will toss those opponents upwards with his psychic powers. Then those opponents (represented by a soul of the color of their character slot) will be thrown inside a box where a bunch of bones will appear and deal them repeated damage. Once that cutscene is over, opponents caught by the bones will be launched off stage. Sans will shrug and shout "get dunked on!" as the Final Smash ends. Move Origin If the player chooses to spare Sans, Sans will seemingly be accepting and go to hug them. Instead, Sans traps the player in a wall of bones and keeps them that way until they die. Afterwards, Sans mocks them by saying they got dunked on. KO Sounds Note: Sans' KO Sounds are written on a text box that appears on his HUD. * KO Sound 1: "ya got me!" * KO Sound 2: "ugh." * Star KO Sound: "aaaaaaaa-" * Screen KO Sound: "oof." Taunts * Up Taunt: *plays the Trom-bone* * Side Taunt: *puts a 'dog on his head, which he'll keep until he gets knocked out* * Down Taunt: Says a character-specific pun. Victory Poses/Losing Pose Note: Like with KO Sounds, his dialogue is written in text. * Option 1: "did you think i was just gonna stand there and take it?" * Option 2: "geeeeeeeeetttt dunked on!" * Option 3: "i had a ton of fun. a skele-ton." * Option 4 (only against Frisk): "welp, sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." * Losing Pose: *sleeping* * Losing Pose (only against Frisk): *is on the floor, bleeding* Extras: * Lawl Food: Ketchup * Sans' moveset video was originally uploaded with the disguise of it being Jacksfilms' moveset video instead, which explains the intro being an outdated light switch joke. Category:Male Category:Undertale Category:Adults Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Soul Category:Hero Category:10's Category:Celebrities Category:UnHuman Category:Zoner Category:Hit n' Run